1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates to a blade of a rotor of a second stage of a compressor.
More specifically, the invention relates to a blade of a rotor having a high aerodynamic efficiency of a second stage of a compressor.
2. Related Art
Compressors normally pressurize in their interior air removed from the outside.
The fluid penetrates the compressor through a series of inlet ducts.
In these channels, the gas has low pressure and low temperature characteristics, whereas as it passes through the compressor, the gas is compressed and its temperature increases.
In order to increase the efficiency, the compressor is normally divided into various stages, each of which has a rotor and a stator respectively equipped with a series of blades.
In recent years, technologically advanced compressors have been further improved, obtaining an increased improvement in efficiency, operating in particular on the aerodynamic conditions.
The geometric configuration of the blades in fact significantly influences the aerodynamic efficiency.
This depends on the fact that the geometric characteristics of the blade cause a distribution of the relative velocities in the fluid, consequently influencing the distribution of the limit layers along the walls and ultimately, losses due to friction.
In particular, in the case of rotor blades of a second stage of a compressor an extremely high efficiency is required, at the same time maintaining an appropriate aerodynamic and mechanical load.
What is needed is:
A blade of a rotor of a second stage of a compressor which avoids, or in any case reduces, resonance problems due to the stimulation of natural frequencies and at the same time allows a high aerodynamic efficiency;
A blade of a rotor of a second stage of a compressor which avoids or in any case reduces resonance problems due to the stimulation of natural frequencies and which allows a useful life of the blade itself; and
A rotor of a second phase of a compressor which allows a high aerodynamic efficiency, and at the same time allows a high reliability of the compressor to be obtained with a consequent increase in the power of the turbine itself, with the same compressor dimensions.